Don't Change!
by anclyne
Summary: "Jangan bicara padaku sebelum rambutmu kembali seperti semula!"/ "HEEE! NANDE?"(KISE X READER)


**Fanfiction**

**Don't Change!**

**Anime :: Kuroko No basuke**

**Rated : T+ , Indonesia.**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadoshi**

**Genre :Romance**

**Pairing : Kise Ryouta X Reader**

**Summary :** _**"Jangan biacara padaku sebelum rambutmu kembali seperti semula!"**_

_** "HEEE?! NANDE?"**_

.

.

** WARNING :bad language,typo(maybe),alur kecepetan, no flame.**

_** Enjoy and Happy Reading~**_

"_ne! ne!_ (name)_cchi_ ?"

Suara si pirang itu memanggilmu.

"hm?"

"(name)_cchi teba_~~

Dia kembali memanggilmu.

"_nande _?"

"hei.._chotto_, menengoklah dulu padaku (name)_cch_i.."

Ya tuhan,tidak cukupkah kau merespon seperti itu?

"ada apa Ryouta? Aku sedang sibuk menonton."

"kau sedang nonton apa-_ssu_?"

"anime."

"anime apa?"

"shingeki no kyojin."

"_souka_,"

Ahh.. akhirnya dia diam,sejujurnya mengesalkan ketika dia terus mengajakmu bicara disaat kau sedang serius menonton anime favoritemu. Walaupun sebenarnya kau sedikit kasihan karna telah mengacuhkan pria disampingmu ini yang notebene nya adalah pacarmu sendiri, kise Ryouta. Alasanmu menonton anime didalam kelas dari laptop mu yang kau bawa ini hanya karna kau malas pulang terlalu cepat. Ya, jam pulang sekolah hari ini sedikit lebih cepat karna rapat para guru. Di sinilah kau sekarang, didalam kelas—hanya tinggal kau dan Ryouta. Suara speaker dari laptopmu begitu menggema disekitar ruangan—sunyi.

kau melirik sedikit kearah Ryouta, yang sedari tadi tidak biacara sepatah kata pun lagi. kau melihat dia sedang memperhatikan anime yang sedang kau putar berkilat-kilat disaat _scene_ _main chara_ menebas daging raksasa pemakan manusia dengan sepasang _cutter blade_.rupanya dia mulai tertarik—kau tersenyum tipis.

"(name)-_cchi,_ tokoh pria berambut hitam _spike_ yang wajahnya datar dan pendek itu siapa-ssu?"

"oh, maksudmu Rivaille? Dia keren aku suka."

"ehh?! Kau suka dia-_ssu?_"

"iya, kenapa memangnya?"

"(name)cchi ,lebih keren aku atau dia-_ssu_?"

"sudah jelas, Rivaille." Jawabmu yakin.

"(name)-cchi, hidoi-ssu… kenapa tidak memilihku? Aku kan pacarmu."

Ahh, dia mulai merajuk lagi. Seperti biasa, hal seperti ini sudah sering wajahnya,lucu sekali,pipi nya menggembung dan bibirnya terlipat cemberut. Dasar Ryouta, seperti anak kecil sudah begini, kau hanya bisa menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Esoknya..

"(name)_cchiii…_..tunggu aku-_ssu._.!"

Suara Tenor yang sangat tidak asing ditelingamu. Kau menoleh kebelakang, mencari sumber suara yang sudah tidak asing itu dan benar saja itu ryo-! _Kamisama_! bola mata mu hampis saja meloncat keluar saat melihat pemandangan yang baru saja kau tangkap, keringat dingin meluncur bahkan lebih mengerikan dari pada melihat kapten setan merah bergunting murka.

"Ry, ryo—u..tt-ta ?"

"ada apa-_ssu?_ Lihat, lihat bagaimana penampilan baruku?"

"apa.. yang kau lakukan pada rambutmu Ryouta ?"

Benar, sungguh mengerikan saat kau melihat warna dan gaya rambut Ryouta benar-benar mirip dengan Rivaille ,karakter anime yang kau tonton kemarin. Semacam tidak rela jika rambut _blonde _dan halus Ryouta yang indah, jadi berubah menjadi hitam dan err-belah tengah? Terbesit di otakmu,gaya rambut seperti ini malah mengingatkanmu pada si _dere-dere_ dari shutoku,Takao kazunari.

"_are_? Kau masa kau tidak sadar? _Hidoi-ssu_.. padahal aku sengaja merubah gaya rambutku seperti tokoh anime yang kemarin kau tonton."

"apa? Kenapa kau lakukan itu ?"

"habisnya, kau bilang dia lebih keren dari aku-_ssu_.. jadi kupikir aku akan keren kalau penampilanku seperti dia-_ssu_. Bagaimana? Apa aku sudah keren? Sekarang kau pasti memilihku kan-_ssu?_"

".."

"(name)_cchi , douka_ ?"

".."

"kenapa kau diam saja-_ssu _?"

"Ryouta."

" _hai-ssu_ ?"

"jangan bicara padaku sebelum rambutmu kembali seperti semula."

"HEEE?! _NANDE_?"

Kau meninggalkan Ryouta yang terpekik sesaat kau bicara seperti masih bisa mendengar suaranya yang terus memanggilmu. '_masa bodoh! Abaikan saja. Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan. Dasar Ryouta baka!'_

.

.

"(name)_cchi_…!"

kau mendengar suara itu lagi.. kau menoleh padanya,dan syukurlah setelah kejadian pagi tadi,kau sama sekali tidak mendengar suara cempreng dan riang itu lagi,sedikit—merindukannya? mungkin. kau benafas lega saat penampilannya sudah kembali seperti semula.

"ya ? Ryouta?"

"lihat-_ssu _! aku sudah merubah gaya rambutku seperti semula."

"_yokatta_, jangan lakukan lagi." Kau tersenyum lembut padanya.

"tapi kenapa-_ssu_ ? bukankah harusnya kau senang dengan gaya rambutku yang tadi ?"

"hahh.." kau mengela nafas lagi

. "Ryouta, dengar. Saat ku bilang rivaille lebih keren darimu bukan berarti aku mencintainya,aku hanya menjadi wajar saat seseorang mengidolakan sesuatu dia akan berkata sang idola lebih keren dari siapapun?."

"umm, ah ya.. tapi-_ssu-"_

"aku mencintaimu apa adanya Ryouta, kau tidak perlu menjadi orang lain. Aku suka semua yang ada padamu,hmm..walaupun kadang kau berisik Ryouta."

kau menatapnya lagi, entah mengapa setelah kau berkata seperti itu dia hanya diam menatapmu._' Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah ?'_

"Ryouta?"

".."

"Ryouta ? _daijoubu ka_ ?"

".."

"Ryo-ump!"

Matamu terbelalak saat tiba-tiba kedua tangan besarnya menangkap wajahmu dan bibirnya menyentuh menciummu singkat, melepaskannya lagi-lalu kembali memperkecil jarak tubuh kalian berdua, dia mendekapmu dengan erat. Membenamkan wajahmu pada dada bidangnya, kau bisa mencium aroma maskulin dari tubuhnya—sangat nyaman.

"_yappari, (name)cchi… daisuki da!,teruslah disisiku-ssu"_

"su, su..sudah pasti kan! _Ryouta no baka!_."

Dia terkekeh kecil, melihat wajahmu yang sudah semerah tomat dan melepaskan tangannya dari tubuhmu yang beralih menggenggam tanganmu.

"_isshouni kaerou ka_?"

Kau hanya mengangguk dan membalas genggaman tangannya.

"bagaimana kalau hari minggu besok kita nonton anime di apartemenku-ssu?"

"aku tidak mau nonton anime bersamamu lagi Ryouta."

"ehhh? Kenapa-ssu?"

"karna kau berisik."

"(name)_cchi, hidoi-ssu!_!"

_Yare yare_, dia merajuk hanya bisa menahan tawa. Mempermainkan pacarmu memang salah satu kesenanganmu tersendiri.

**Owari~**

**A/N: gimana? Aneh? Yaiyalah\ XD **

**Ff kedua yg ku publish, tp bukan ff yg kedua yg kubuat juga sih hehe. Abis bingung mau publish yg mana, dan setelah dipilah pilih jadi ff ini deh yg ku publish duluan. Mohon kritik & sarannya (^^)/**


End file.
